You Want Fries With That?
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: Sasuke takes an unexpected turn into a deserted drive through only to be served up more than what's displayed on the menu! SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, else it would consist _only_ of SasuNaruSasu scenes and I don't own McDonalds, else I would be too large to fit through my bedroom door. Woe is me!

* * *

**You Want Fries With That?**

The night wind whipped through Sasuke's hair as his black Audi TTS Roadster sped down the deserted highway. The engine roared in delight as he changed gears aggressively in order to overtake a slower vehicle. The first he had seen in a couple of hours. The clock on the dashboard read out ten past one in the morning and the moon had risen early enough that day for it to be hanging low on the horizon. Sasuke groaned softly to himself as he realised it was still another hours worth of driving til he hit New York. And then he had to contend with the traffic there. He hated seeing his family up in Vermont. For once it would be nice if they travelled down to see him. But his mother hated the 'big city' and his father agreed with his mother. And then of course he had his obnoxious and perfect older brother sitting at the table with his perfect wife asking Sasuke why, if he was so successful, couldn't he apply for a transfer up to Vermont and be closer to home? And even though Sasuke had told him a million times that Wall Street wasn't _in_ Vermont Itachi never seemed to listen.

Frustration began to well up as Sasuke began to relive the night of endless questions in his head. Though _interrogation_ seemed to be the most fitting word. Ever since Itachi had proposed to Karin Sasuke's parents had suddenly got it in their heads that their younger, twenty-two year old son had to find a girl and settle down as well. That was three years ago now and they still asked why Sasuke had never brought a girl home to meet them. Sasuke didn't have the patience to remind them _again_ that Karin and he had dated _before_ Itachi even knew her and that it was _because _of Sasuke that Itachi even met the woman. And disregarding that Sasuke didn't have the heart nor courage to tell them he preferred men ... Karin had done nothing but cement and frame _those _urges in his body.

A soft sigh escaped Sasuke's lips and he rubbed a hand across his forehead distractedly. He had been intending on telling them this time. He'd told them on the phone there was something he needed to discuss. Yet upon arriving at the old family manor and seeing Itachi brag about his pregnant wife and carrying on the Uchiha name, well, it had left a sour taste in Sasuke's mouth that still hadn't abated. The home cooked meal had been lovely yet the taste was wasted on Sasuke as he listened to Itachi prattle on and Karin laugh at anything he said. And for Sasuke a meal was nothing without good wine _and_ good conversation. As if objecting the point Sasuke's stomach rumbled loudly. Conveniently just as he passed a large and bright billboard advertising that a MacDonald's store was just down the highway. Despite his normal routine of never allowing that sort of junk to pass his lips as soon as he neared the exit Sasuke pulled out, his car gliding smoothly out and down into the parking lot.

He slowed the vehicle down, debating whether or not to go in or just settle with drive through. There were only three cars in the lot, all of which were parked in the staff parking space. Pausing momentarily he glanced into the deserted store. He couldn't even see any staff inside and he didn't feel like getting out of the comfort of his car and going in only to have to stand around waiting. So he opted for drive through. He turned the wheel and drove his car smoothly into the lane, stopped beside the order box and waited for service.

And waited. And waited until –

"Hello? Are you going to order or are you just going to sit there?"

Sasuke blinked at the obnoxious request. He wasn't supposed to be addressed like that. The man on the other end of the speaker obviously had no customer service skills. "I didn't realise anyone was there waiting to take my order," he responded angrily.

"Mmm. Great. What do you want?"

Sasuke blinked again. Seriously? "I'd just like a chicken deluxe burger."

"Can't. Out of chicken."

"How can you be out of chicken?" Sasuke asked the rude employee.

"It's one in the morning, man. Seriously."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together and took in a deep breath. "_Fine_. I'll just have a quarter pounder then."

"Drink?"

"I didn't want one."

"You sure? They make you really thirsty."

"Fine! Give me a bottle of water."

"Okay. You want fries with that?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because they're good."

"No, I don't want any fries!"

"Holy crap, settle down, dude, I'm just doing my job."

Sasuke growled in frustration and flung his head back to rest against the headrest. "Whatever. How much is that?"

"That'll be five thirty(1). Our register is broken so what will you be paying with?"

Sasuke sighed and reached for his wallet. There was only a fifty dollar bill inside. "A fifty," he responded, not bothering to glance at the box.

"Fine. Now if you can just drive through and pull up to the side we've got a fifteen minute wait."

"What?!" Sasuke hissed. "Fifteen minutes? There is nobody here, why the hell is it going to take so long?"

"We've turned everything off because the store closes at two. We didn't realise we'd have more customers."

"Well you did and now you've made _this_ customer _very_ unhappy."

"Pffst. Like I care. Go and wait and I'll bring out your shit."

Sasuke gaped at the rude response. Did that guy seriously just say 'shit' to him? Sasuke generally didn't swear, nor did he approve of swearing (though in the right environment it was okay, of course. Technically swearing in passion didn't count) but honestly, he was just trying to order some food and this guy was giving him that? Pissed off and with a shake of his head Sasuke roared the engine and pulled into the car space allocated as a waiting zone. What was he supposed to do for the next fifteen minutes?

He pulled out his blackberry and began rummaging through emails, re-reading them and sorting them until the job ran out. Glancing at the clock he noticed only two minutes had passed. A light chill went through his body so he flexed his hand and adjusted the windows until they all closed. It had been nice speeding down the highway with the wind around him but now that he'd actually stopped Sasuke had become a little cold. He shivered lightly and rubbed his hands together, tempted to turn the car on so that his heater would activate. Or at least the seat warmers. The minutes of having nothing to do steadily turned into thoughts and grudges from the previous night's dinner. His parents had asked him to stay the night, sleep in his old bedroom again and look up at the glow-in-the-dark stars(2) he'd placed up there so long ago. He'd declined, unable to hold back the snigger as Itachi walked Karin to the bathroom then to the bedroom to 'tuck her in'. The whole situation made Sasuke grimace. Each time his father had caught Sasuke's eyes watching the two he would shoot straight to the point of Sasuke letting down the Uchiha name by at least not finding some sort of suitable woman to marry and impregnate. The comment had made Sasuke almost choke on his mouthful of potato. He couldn't think of anything more horrid than sticking his dick up some girl's pussy and leaving enough of himself inside to create some rancid little monster. Another shudder passed through Sasuke, one that had nothing to do with the chill air outside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the side-vision mirror. Letting his window scroll down he waited expectantly.

"Here's your meal and change," came the annoying voice from the intercom, this time clear and free of static.

Sasuke turned his head, and was shocked into silence. The owner of that infuriating tone, the same tone which had sworn had at him and had all in all pissed him off was the most gorgeous man Sasuke had _ever_ seen. He was tall, lean and absolutely dazzling. Even under the horrid lights of the parking lot and the ghastly hat jammed on top of his head the rude drive-through youth was an advertisement for absolute, rough, continuous, horny butt-fucking. Sasuke cursed inwardly as he felt his pants tighten and was thankful, God how he was thankful, that he had chosen drive through.

"Thanks," he responded awkwardly, accepting the bag of food and holding out his hand for the change. He glanced at the notes and frowned. "I said I was going to give you a fifty."

"No, you said twenty," the adorable human being replied. He extended his own hand. "I'll take that twenty now."

"I said fifty, and here it is," Sasuke shot back, tossing the bill in his direction.

The guy grabbed it and shook his head. "Oh man. You said twenty! Now I've brought out the wrong change!"

"Well that's hardly my fault when I told you I was going to give you fifty," Sasuke told him, beginning to feel irate. "Go get my proper change."

The man huffed something and turned away, stopping beside the curb and relaxing into a crouch against the risen concrete. Sasuke felt his eyebrow raise itself as he watched him pull out a packet of cigarettes, a lighter and throw off the previously disgusting and frayed cap. Blond hair sprung to life, the strands glowing in the stale light of the street lamps above. Below, Sasuke's dick twitched and hardened within an inch of its life.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his tone bordering on incredulous.

"I'm on break," the blond responded, looking at him strangely.

"You shut at two."

"And? You aren't my boss."

Sasuke shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can you get me my change please so I can leave?"

"Dude," the blond exclaimed, placing a cigarette in his mouth and sparking the lighter. "One fag and I'll do it."

"What'd you call me?" Sasuke hissed, the tightness in his pants beginning to fade.

"Huh?" came the shocked reply. "Nothing? I said I wanted to have a cigarette and then I'd do it."

Sasuke snorted angrily and roughly grabbed for his meal. He might as well eat it now then if he had to wait around for the moron to go get his money. He pressed the button to close the window and unwrapped the burger. The smell overwhelmed him so he let the window open slightly, not used to the over powering stench that the bag was emitting. He took a bite and began to chew slowly, his stomach overwhelmed with having something inside to devour. Without making it obvious he watched the blond finish his cigarette, stamp out the butt and return inside. Taking a swig of his water Sasuke decided he'd finish his burger and then continue his trip home. Hopefully the insane New York City traffic wouldn't be as bad once he got there. A tap on the window brought Sasuke's attention outside. The blond stood there with the rest of Sasuke's change in hand, an orange backpack(3) slung over one shoulder.

"Open up!" he commanded, drumming his fingers impatiently on the car door as Sasuke fiddled with his food and hastily wiped his hands on the napkin. The window slid down effortlessly and Sasuke extended his hand.

"Stop that," the brunet ordered, snatching the new notes and placing them on the dashboard. "And what's that for?" he asked, nodding to the backpack.

"This? I'm done for the night. This is all my stuff. Unless you think you deserve that too?" the blond joked, leaning against the window sill. The annoying tightness in Sasuke's pants returned as he gazed into the enormous blue eyes of the McDonalds attendee. "Nice car."

"Uh, thanks," Sasuke said, awkwardly. He glanced down at the crooked name badge pinned on the blue shirt. Naruto.

"Don't need to be a dick about it," Naruto scoffed. "How much this set you back?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business?"

"Fair enough. You're up from New York?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You sound like a New Yorker! Me? I live twenty minutes down the road. I missed out on that drawl all you corps(4) get."

"I didn't ask you," Sasuke told him.

"Well," Naruto sniffed, straightened and swinging his backpack onto his other shoulder. "My ride will be here soon anyway."

Sasuke didn't waste time in allowing the window to close almost completely before turning and picking up his forgotten burger. It was getting cold. He grimaced and wondered if it was worth eating anymore. He wasn't a fan of most (edible)(5) meat products and a quarter pounder wasn't that high on his list of things to eat. He couldn't even remember why he wanted one in the first place? A quick trip down memory lane reminded him and Sasuke cursed his brother under his breath.

"... the fuck? What do you mean you can't get me? You promised! You know my ride is in the shop right now!" The conversation assailed Sasuke's ears and caused him to look outside. Naruto was pacing back and forth, his backpack discarded on the ground. "That's shit, Kiba! Fuck your girlfriend! No! Not literally! Tell her tough, you promised to pick me up! How am I supposed to get home now?"

Sasuke took a bite in his burger and idly watched the blond get worked up, the conversation turning from pleas, to threats, to promises, to threats, to more pleas, to a short period of begging before some more threats and insults and then finally the phone being hung up. He stiffened in shock when the blond glanced over, saw him still sitting there, grabbed his bag and ran over.

"Dude! Dude! Give me a ride home?"

"What the hell? No," Sasuke replied, glad he'd closed most of the window up.

"Please!" Naruto begged, placing both hands on the window and pressing his nose against the glass. "Please! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Condensation blossomed on the glass as he spoke reminding Sasuke how cold it was getting outside. It was only the beginning of fall but within an hour ice could start forming on the grass and an hour later it was gone. Damn global warming.

"That didn't work for your friend why would it work on me?" he asked.

"Lay off it, man! I'm just down the road!"

"Then walk."

"It's too far to walk! And it's getting cold! I'd freeze to death before I got there!"

"Get a ride with your workmates."

"They all left when I came out to give you your change!"

"They just closed the store early?"

"It's almost two! It's close enough!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No."

"_Please_! If you hadn't have complained about the wrong change I would have been set! This is your fault, you know!"

"Fine! If it gets you to shut up then get in!" Sasuke spat, his temper snapping.

"Serious? Great!" Naruto exclaimed, raising a hand to give Sasuke a high five.

"The glass is still up, you idiot," Sasuke said, glaring at the gesture.

"Right!" Naruto strolled around to the other side of the car and opened the door, his bag getting thrown carelessly at his feet.

Sasuke winced at the gesture before scrabbling to get the burger he'd left sitting on the passenger seat. He breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto's ass didn't squash his meal. He swallowed uncomfortably as his thoughts became focused on the skin that lay beneath the grimy black work pants. Grimy? Oh, Lord. He was going to have to get the car detailed after this.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked, picking at the burger in his lap. His appetite had suddenly vanished once Naruto's presence was in the car.

"Just get on the highway and I'll direct you from there. Haven't you finished your food yet?"

Sasuke glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "Not for lack of trying," he commented dryly.

"Well I'm happy to wait while you finish it."

Sasuke pursed a lip before glancing back towards the windscreen. "Don't you find this a little strange? Getting into a car with a stranger and asking them for a lift home?"

Naruto turned in the seat to regard him thoughtfully. There was a small stretch of silence as he thought out the answer. "No," he finally admitted, smiling widely. "I appreciate it, though!"

Sasuke heaved a small sigh. "No prob- what are you doing?"

Naruto had begun to unbutton his shirt, the material sagging and revealing more and more of the taut skin beneath. Naruto's chest was an even warm expanse of rippling skin. The man definitely worked out. There wasn't a trace of hair until Naruto shrugged himself out of the garment and revealed the curly blond trail that disappeared underneath the rim of his orange boxers.

"I didn't get a chance to change my shirt," he said, grabbing the uniform and stuffing it into his backpack. He paused and looked out the window. "Can I stay like this? You can put the heater on if I get cold, right?"

Sasuke stared at him, his mouth agape. The forgotten erection in his pants suddenly blazed to life again, demanding attention. Demanding _anything_ that Sasuke could give it. The brunet shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No," he said harshly. "Put some clothes on." Damn it, he had to think of something to get his mind off of the throbbing emanating from below. Damn! He tried to remember the night with his family but it did nothing.

"Calm down, man. Shit," Naruto huffed in reply, pulling a black shirt out from his bag and throwing it on.

Sasuke swallowed audibly as the blond struggled to get into the t-shirt. "A little help?" came the muffled request.

Growling low in his throat Sasuke reached over and yanked the shirt down, fully aware that his hands lingered a little too long against the hard abdomen of his passenger. Frustrated at himself he yanked them away, conscious that the raging erection in his pants was still present. Ok, the family feud didn't work. What about women? Specifically, what about Karin? Or that psycho blonde girl who lived across the hall, Inu or Ino, something like that? One of them naked? No. It wasn't working.

"You done now?" Sasuke asked as the blond settled himself in to the shirt.

"Sure thing, man. Ready to go whenever you are."

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at the forgotten quarter pounder and realised no amount of coaxing could get him to finish it.

"What are you doing out so late anyway?"

He glanced across and met the curious eyes of the blond. "Visiting family upstate."

"Bummer," Naruto conceded, nodding once. "At least tomorrow's Sunday and you get to sleep in."

Sasuke chuckled darkly to himself. "I don't really get days off."

"What do you do?"

"The simplest way to explain it is: I'm in the stock market."

"True? So I can buy some shares of you then?"

Sasuke gaped at the dumb response. "What?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right.

Naruto broke into a loud laugh. "I'm just fucking with ya'. I didn't mean that. But seriously dude, I'm not stupid. You don't need to dumb things down for me."

"No offence, but you work at McDonalds," Sasuke retorted, slightly affronted at the language Naruto had offered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm only nineteen. I've got another year or so of working at that place before it become unacceptable."

"You're nineteen?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I said. And what are you? Like thirty or something?" Sasuke gaped at him again, horror etched across his features. "I'm kidding!" Naruto chuckled. "Seriously though, twenty-one?"

"Twenty-five," Sasuke repaired, feeling almost self conscious at the age difference. Not that it mattered. He was just giving the guy a lift home ... right?

"Really? Hm, I suppose that sounds about right considering your job." Naruto trailed off as he stared out the window onto the quiet highway. Sasuke followed his line of view and they both sat in companionable silence. "So, are you going to eat that?"

Sasuke jerked lightly in his place. "Eat what?" he asked.

"That. I'm starving." He followed Naruto's hand to see it pointing to his abandoned burger. "Can I have it?"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke half hissed. "I've already eaten half of it!"

"Half? More like a quarter ... and it's a quarter pounder! Get it? Get it?"

"Oh, my God," Sasuke cursed, slapping a hand to his face.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Can I?"

"No!" Sasuke shot back, twisting and facing the blond. "That's disgusting and –"

"You're not going to eat it!" Naruto complained, reaching over and grasping for the meal.

Sasuke tried to pull himself out of the blond's reach and by doing so forced his hips upwards allowing Naruto's long fingered hand to come in direct contact with the 'little' problem between his legs he had been trying to rid himself of the past twenty minutes. Naruto ripped his hand back, his expression one of complete surprise. Sasuke felt his face colour and he turned his head to look at the window.

"Perhaps you should find another way home?" he offered, trying to keep his voice steady. With the rate his heart was going he was surprised Naruto hadn't heard it by now.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a husky voice.

Sasuke frowned and turned to face him, only to be met with two warm and moist lips crashing against his own. He moaned into the kiss and parted his lips, allowing Naruto's tongue to slip in and pull against his own. Two hands reached up to cup his jaw while his own trailed across and lingered against Naruto's chest.

"Stop," Sasuke said roughly, pulling away and looking in Naruto's eyes. His words were caught as he was enveloped in the blue of them.

Naruto frowned slightly before giving a small shrug. "I'll find another way home, then," he said, making the sentence a statement opposed to a question.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke replied, pulling the blond into another kiss.

Naruto giggled softly before leaning over and pulling Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke allowed it, unaware as his burger fell to the floor. He clambered into Naruto's lap and groaned as he felt Naruto's equally hard erection grinding against his ass. Both let out a moan as delicious friction enveloped their systems.

"Shit," Naruto swore, grabbing Sasuke's hips and pulling them down roughly. He rose up his own and began kneading his hard cock into the underside of Sasuke's length.

Sasuke bit down on his lip, Naruto's clothed shaft grinding against the thick part of skin between his hole and his ball sac. "Get in the back," he commanded.

He wrenched himself from the firm grip and clambered into the backseat, not caring if he lacked grace. Naruto followed him eagerly and Sasuke drew him onto his lap.

"We'll need to get these off," Naruto commented heavily, quickly undoing his belt and zipper and moving towards Sasuke's. A warm hand gripped the tip of the blue boxers beneath and tore them aside.

Sasuke nodded his approval and ground out a moan when Naruto's hand grabbed his free erection and began to pump it steadily. Sasuke lifted his hips and allowed Naruto to guide his pants down and around his ankles. He hadn't even realised his eyes had closed until he felt the warmth around his cock vanish. He opened up to see what was happening and smirked as he found Naruto struggling to remove his own set of pants and boxers.

"Need a little help?" Sasuke taunted, reaching up to smooth away the black pants. "And what is with your obsession with orange?"

"I don't have an obsession," Naruto scolded, spitting on a hand and using it to lube his own dick. "Fuck that's good," he whimpered, thrusting into his own hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore the tightening of his body. Watching the blond pump himself with his own spit was doing a lot more for Sasuke than he thought it would. Running two fingers into his own mouth and gathering enough saliva he batted Naruto's away and began to complete what Naruto had started. Little whimpers and moans began to escape the nineteen-year-olds lips as Sasuke massaged the thick length steadily, gradually picking up the pace until Naruto was thrusting violently and cursing under his breath.

"You liking that, _Naruto_," Sasuke teased.

Naruto's wide eyes flipped open as he took in the steamy sight. "You know my name?"

"I read your name tag."

"Wh-fuck, I'm close!"

At these words Sasuke dived the cock into his mouth, allowing his tongue and throat to complete the job for him. It was only for a few seconds before Naruto shot his load deep into Sasuke's mouth, the taste overwhelming him and washing away the taste of his half eaten meal. As soon as he felt the last of the cum pump out from the organ he withdrew and grabbed Naruto's lip in a bruising kiss. Naruto returned the gesture with fervour, a string of spit following his mouth as he pulled away. A hand returned to tug at Sasuke's length, left over wetness from Naruto's own hand job allowed the cock to slip up and down effortlessly into the tan clenched fist.

Sasuke groaned and almost swore when Naruto's slicked and already hard again erection pressed against his own, the two cocks straining against each other.

"Here," Sasuke said huskily, showing Naruto the two fingers he'd slipped into his mouth earlier. Naruto looked at them and smirked, his mouth opening slowly to allowing the digits to slide in. "Damn, blondie," Sasuke cursed as Naruto's tongue swirled around the fingers. He finally pulled them out and steadied Naruto above him, gently pushing a finger against the tight hole. Naruto murmured something and tried to thrust himself onto the finger. Sasuke smirked. "You must bottom often enough."

Naruto tilted his head to give him a withering glare. "I should walk home because of that," he commented dryly. Instead he grabbed Sasuke's hand, held it in place and impaled himself on the two fingers. A grunt followed as Sasuke started scissoring the younger male straight away. "Fuck!"

Sasuke smirked and palmed Naruto's shaft, ensuring his fingers tickled against the skin that hung below. Two hands came and fisted his dark hair, tightening and pulling almost to the point where Sasuke's eyes wanted to water. When Naruto twisted his body so that his lips could crash against Sasuke's, Sasuke met it with fervour. Their lips crashed and pulled against each other, each kiss wetter and louder than the last. Every so often moans and whimpers escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke's fingers changed from separating to straight out pummelling. Naruto pulled away and began to bounce lightly against the intrusion.

"A little bit eager," Sasuke commented.

"Just stick your cock in me," Naruto breathed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Please, _fuck_, I want it."

Sasuke allowed a crooked smiled to cross his lips and obliged, pulling free his fingers and grabbing the base of his erection. Naruto helped position himself over the hard cock and slowly sunk himself down onto it earning moans from both men.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke spat, grabbing Naruto's hips, his fingers itching to push the other man as far down as possible onto his erection. The heat that encompassed him was heavenly and Sasuke could do nothing but hang his head forward and close his eyes.

"Haven't heard you swear before that," Naruto spoke up, breathlessly.

"In most occasions swearing isn't called for," Sasuke said back, his breath coming as warm pants onto his chest. He opened his eyes and watched the final stage of Naruto's tight ass claiming the rest of his cock. The blond curl dusted sac ground against his own coarse black hair and the thick raging erection stood clear to attention, a smear of pre-cum against the black of Naruto's shirt. He grunted at Naruto eased himself upwards before slowly sinking down onto Sasuke's cock again. "Though sometimes it is."

Naruto whimpered in agreement as he repeated the action, his world full to the seams and threatening to burst with the size of the intrusion inside of him. The third time he started a little quicker, which led the fourth and fifth thrusts to be harder and swifter than the rest. The two men built up a rhythm, wanton moans and grunts filling the air around them as they became faster and harder.

Naruto leaned back to grab the headrests of both the front seats, his legs spread wide and his cock jumping proudly along as Sasuke thrust into him with enthusiasm. Sasuke's hands had a firm grip on the tight waist of the blond atop of him and they pulled the body down each time to meet with the raising of his hips. Soon Naruto began almost throwing his body against Sasuke, leaving Sasuke a free hand to wrap around Naruto's length and pump it steadily.

"Fuck!" the man shouted out, his eyes screwed in pleasure. His impaling of himself came quicker and the rhythm the two had built up quickly fell apart as each felt the familiar coiling in their gut winding tighter and tighter. "This is crazy," he moaned as he felt Sasuke reach him deeply. "I don't even know your-ugh-name."

"Sasuke," Sasuke grunted, erratically rising to meet Naruto's body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned sexily, the sound ripping through Sasuke's body and threatening to push him over the edge. "Sasuke!"

His hand held an almost painfully tight grip on the blond's erection and it tightened further as he felt himself explode, white hot pleasure searing his system and numbing his entire body. He moaned loudly, the sound enough to bring Naruto to his own completion.

"Ugh! Fuck, Sasuke," the blond cried, angling himself so the last few thrusts hit his prostate straight on, the sensation snapping the coil in his gut and allowing him the few minutes of bliss(6) that he had been craving since catching sight of the dark haired man below him.

Naruto slipped slightly, his elbows supporting himself as he pressed his chest against Sasuke's, both uncaring of the streaks of cum imbedding itself in both their shirts. Sasuke titled his head and kissed the joining of Naruto's throat softly, the action taking himself by surprise. As he came off the sexual high he began to wonder if he had done the right thing. He'd just had a one night stand, something he strongly opposed and criticized. Naruto was still breathing heavily above him, but his lips had sought out Sasuke's and Sasuke let his mouth be invaded by the inquisitive tongue.

"Ok, we need to talk," Sasuke interrupted eventually, as Naruto drew away to take a fresh breath. "And you need to get home."

Naruto pulled back and looked at him sadly. Slowly a small, disappointed smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah, I know. And I get it, don't worry."

"Get what?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

Naruto shrugged and looked out the window. "That I'm in a dead end job with no money to pay bills and that you're someone who is just _so_ out of my league."

Sasuke flushed uncomfortably; insanely aware his cock was still buried deep within the ass of the man he wanted to see the back off. "It's not that," he argued weakly.

Naruto scoffed lightly and glanced down at his soiled shirt. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. I'll never forget this, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked at the phrase. The way Naruto had spoken his name; it had sent alarms ringing in his head. He looked up and caught the blond's attention, a smile forming over his pale lips. "I never said it was over, Naruto." A loud grumble from Sasuke's stomach interrupted them, causing Naruto to explode into a quiet fit of laughter.

"I told you you should have got fries!"

---

_Brr Brr. Brr Brr. Brr Brr._

Sasuke opened an eye sleepily. What the hell was making that noise?

_Brr Brr. Brr Brr. Brr Brr._

He frowned in annoyance and fumbled on the dresser beside him, his hand coming into contact with his vibrating phone. Oh, of course. He groggily flipped the screen open and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Why are you still in bed?"

For a second the voice didn't register until Sasuke fully began to awaken. "Itachi?"

"Yes, little brother. You said you would message us when you arrived home last night. Mother has been sick with worry. That was a highly irresponsible thing to do."

Home? Last night? Where had he been – his thoughts cut off as he felt movement beside him. Stiffening slightly Sasuke sat up and turned, his attention caught by the vomit inducing orange bedspread currently wrapped around himself and another sleeping figure.

"It only takes thirty seconds, if that, to write a text message, Sasuke. Mother has been fretting and calling hospitals. And this is the third time I've called. Why didn't you pick up? You're acting like a five-year-old, instead of a man twenty years older. I, myself, am asha-"

Sasuke cut Itachi's voice out as the other body beside him moved his head and revealed Naruto's sun kissed features. A warm glow surrounded Sasuke's heart as he smiled down at his bed partner. Yes, it all had come back now. The night in the parking lot, the drive back to Naruto's and the hour upon hour of continuous talking (and sex, cough-cough) as they committed each other's bodies and minds to memory. Sasuke had never woken up happier. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he had woken up and felt anything but dejection and dismay at his life and surroundings.

As if feeling Sasuke's eyes on him Naruto's blue ones flickered open, a smile gracing his lips. "Morning, Sasuke," he whispered softly, noticing the brunet was on the phone.

The warm glow around Sasuke's heart grew and Sasuke couldn't help but whisper back. "Morning, Naruto."

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Itachi reprimanded, pulling Sasuke back to the conversation at hand. "For the love of God, what the hell are you doing? You still haven't answered my question about why you didn't let us know when you arrived home?"

"That's because I didn't go home, Itachi," Sasuke told him harshly. He moved his head so Naruto wouldn't see his angry expression. "Quit bothering me. I've done nothing wrong."

"Why the hell didn't you go home? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to _prove_ anything," Sasuke spat.

"You know, Karin said you needed to be controlled. The sooner you find a wife the better-"

"I'm not going to find a wife, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped, his temper and good mood shattered. "Stop bugging me!"

"Not going to find a wife? Of course you are. Karin has friends, we will introduce you to-"

"If I don't _want_ a wife I'm not going to go looking for one then, am I?" Sasuke growled. He felt a hand touch his thigh and squeeze it gently, the action calming him down more than he thought possible.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't you," Itachi chuckled.

A smirk pulled Sasuke's lips into a crooked smile. "You know what Itachi, I did. And do you want to know why?" Itachi made an interested noise so Sasuke continued. "It's because I didn't go _home_ last night. You see Itachi, I woke up in the bed of the most gorgeous man I've ever met after spending the most amazing night with him. Now if you'd excuse me he's awake and we'd like to continue to get better acquainted with each other."

He didn't wait to hear if Itachi's flabbergasted yells were going to turn into proper articulated words and hung up, tossing the phone to the side.

"By the way, Naruto, you really _do_ have an unnatural obsession with orange."

Naruto laughed and pulled him down, Sasuke allowing the blond to wrap him up in a mixture of arms, legs and kisses.

* * *

Score! I finished it! And it took me ages too!

Ok, my guide:

1 - I'm not sure if this really is the cost of that meal, I don't really eat at Mickey D's that often, so, please don't correct me if I'm wrong! Hahaha.

2 - Those glow in the dark star things are wicked cool. Though I really can't imagine someone of Sasuke's character ever owning them ;)

3 - Yes, I am unable to write a story without at least ONE mention of Naruto owning something orange. Lol. It's criminal not to!

4 - Corps meaning Corporate business men. They all talk like they have sticks up their butts. And don't say nothin' 'cause I'm friends with a few and even they admit to it! :D

5 - Uh, if you didn't get the joke it was 'cause there's the idea that penis's are made of meat ... hence the phrase? No? Ok, no.

6 - Hmm. At risk of offending some but sex really just does not last long enough. Sigh. :D :D :D

So what'd you all think? I hope you like it! Read and review and send me the love that keeps me up til 3am writing and brainstorming. :P

I've got other stuff too! Check out my profile for more smutty goodness.

Thanks guys! Love love love to you all!

Ciao!


End file.
